Those that Dwell in Death
by The Nightosphere
Summary: oneshot-Snape escorts Luna out of Malfoy dungeons to be tortured by Bellatrix. Luna thinks of the song she wrote for him, he thinks of how stupid it is to love her. For The Nargle Infestation challenge


I do not own anything within the world of _Harry Potter_.

* * *

Luna held her hand still against the banjo, waiting for the sun to set. She always like to sing around the sunset, mostly because it was still light outside. However, it was also dark enough to be romantic. She felt something tug at her stomach, and the feeling tightened.

_Eyes, eyes black as dying embers_

_they don't show me who you are_

_There's a remember every time I _

_see you startle _

_fall, insidious heart._

_You are my cradle _

_though you stab my flesh to wounds_

_they heal._

_I want you to be with me_

_to be human._

_What can I do but watch as you fall?_

* * *

Luna watched from behind a panel of bars as Draco and Snape entered the Malfoy dungeons. A few of the other captives recoiled in horror as they walked past.

"Lovegood," Snape snapped. "come with me."

Luna meekly followed behind. As she passed, a man threw himself at Snape. "Take me instead! Don't hurt the little girl! She doesn't deserve an Unforgivable!"

Luna smiled at the man thankfully as Snape threw him back and insulted him. Draco looked terrified. Snape uttered something and her hands were bound behind her.

Draco looked sick now.

But Luna did not start shaking with fear. She focused her attention on Snape's cloak as it trailed behind him, making him look powerful. She trembled slightly, but very slightly.

Bellatrix smiled demonically from her chair, where she sat sipping something out of a cup. Narcissa watched from across the table.

"Tut tut tut," the evil woman sasheyed forward, the petticoat of her ebony dress making her thinned curves seem larger than they were. "Your ickle daddy didn't do what he promised, ickle girl." she smiled, her yellow teeth clashing harshly with her deep, scarlet lips.

Luna swallowed. "Of course, he would never betray Harry."

Bellatrix howled with laughter. "Oh you silly, little thing!" she sipped from her cup again before returning to her spot before her. "He did try." her smile became a monstrous grimace, "and he FAILED!" Whipping her wand violently across the air, she struck Luna in the chest with a spell that sent her careening backwards. She fell back, moaning in pain as her breath hitched.

"You pathetic ickle baby," Bellatrix sneered. "But don't worry, little one. We'll soon punish Daddy for his failure!"

"Nooo," Luna sobbed before being hit by a cruciatus. She wretched and writhed beneath Draco's nose, who failed to see Snape wince and look away. Bellatrix grabbed a camera off the table and snapped the photograph. "This will do nicely, methinks," she said coolly. She handed the camera to Draco, who looked like he could throw up.

"Now that you are finished entertaining yourself," Snape scowled at Bellatrix darkly. He levitated Luna's still body off the cold floor and told Draco to owl the photo to _The Quibbler_.

Snape watched Luna's eyes flutter in the stairwell. He could wait a minute before taking her back to the dungeon. He quietly muttered a healing spell and dipped a small vial to her pale lips. She squirmed under his weight, still unconcious from the blow.

"I'm sorry," is what he wanted to say. Instead, he brushed his lips against her temples and brushed her hair back. She was cold but alive.

He should have known better than to spy on her last year, when she was alone with that ridiculous banjo. He hated her for it, and hated himself for how it made him feel. Despite what he was, he still felt. He still missed Lily, and now he wanted to destroy the manor and take Luna with him. It was all he could do to walk away from her. Her soft voice, her innocent eyes, her untouched flesh. He was a pedohile and he cursed himself for it. She's too young, his mind snarled. That didn't stop him from wanting her then, and it didn't stop him from it now. But he finally stopped running his fingers through her hair and smelling her skin. Instead of doing what he wanted, and what he was sure she wanted as well, he levitated her back to the dungeons. The man glared at him darkly, cursing his name. He was a Death Eater after all. And there is no love amongst those that dwell in death.


End file.
